


Pitch Black Takeover

by Cloversplash



Category: Okegom
Genre: Other, i think i have most of the characters, maybe not, tl;dr fumus sucks but extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloversplash/pseuds/Cloversplash
Summary: "Coincidence is merely the puppeteer's curtain, hiding the hands that pulls the world's strings."
Relationships: Samekichi/Wadanohara (Wadanohara)
Kudos: 12





	Pitch Black Takeover

Paradise sparkled and glowed in warm, beautiful rays of sunlight, a picture-perfect image of a world thought unattainable. The trees and flowers were sculpted with intricate precision, and the rainbows shone in the sky like streaks of colorful paint. Angels were out and about as usual. Everything seemed normal.

Yet, in the confines of his castle, their god waited in expectancy.

Fumus stood up and paced, his cold steel gaze flicking to one of the windows. His paradise was as perfect as ever. The grass swayed with the calm breeze as rainbows sparkled, the blue sky framing the beautiful scene. It bustled with activity as his creations made their daily commutes, blissfully oblivious. He found it amusing, almost, how the cheeriness masked the wickedness lurking behind. It was hiding in plain sight if only they looked for it. 

They never would, though. Their minds were too weak to resist his influence.

Hmm. The person of interest was taking quite a while. He dug in his pocket for a cigarette. Fumus was a moment away from lighting it when he felt the familiar tug of a foreign entity entering his realm. The smell of smoke wafted around his nostrils as the clatter of footsteps echoed in his ears. 

Fumus smiled.

“I didn’t think you’d show up.” His chuckle rumbled in his throat as his gaze rose to meet their eyes. 

Said person of interest flashed him a smile. His long, wispy white hair flowed behind him as he quirked a brow at Fumus. “I’m a demon of my word. Even so, your request didn’t seem too important, so I thought, ‘why not take my sweet time?’” 

Fumus crossed his arms. “I think it’ll be of great interest to you, Gokuen.”

Gokuen’s red eyes focused on him with an intensity that would make a being lower than himself cower. He adjusted his glasses with refined elegance, masking his curiosity behind a nonchalant expression. Fumus had seen it many, many times.

“Well? Spit it out,” Gokuen said after several seconds of silence. “I don’t have all day.”

“As I said, I have a deal to make with you. But first, why not get comfortable?” He beckoned the demon over as he made his way to a refined dining table. He sat on the opposing side of Gokuen, quiet as he pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette. He exhaled as his gaze once again rose to meet Gokuen’s.

“As I said, I have a deal to make with you. It’ll be a rather simple task for a demon like you,” Fumus began, flicking the ashes off his cigarette, “with an extreme reward.”

Gokuen folded his hands together. “And that would be?”

“What you’ve always wanted. To be promoted to a devil, with the power necessary to become one. The status. The fear and obedience of subjects. All of that, I can give you.” He studied Gokuen’s gaze, which had grown reserved. He pressed on. “I know it’s what you’ve been craving for decades. It’s always been right there, so close, yet so out of your reach. Now… it won’t be.”

Gokuen’s brows furrowed slightly. Fumus could see the struggle in his eyes, the unwillingness to admit how correct he was. Yet, behind that, was the inferno of hunger; the desire to accept and gain what he always wanted. Fumus settled back and waited, taking another puff of his cigarette. He would cave soon.

As if on cue, his expression became pleasant once more. “And what is it you’d like in return?”

Fumus smirked. Now it was getting interesting. He leaned forward in his chair, his eyes growing darker with swirls of indigo. 

“Nothing much.” He lifted his hand and pressed his cigarette into the table, extinguishing it. “You know my brother, right? Go down there and have a little fun with him. Make sure he’s too fucked up to stand.”

Gokuen paused for a moment, then huffed with a smile. He crossed his arms and shook his head, amusement glinting in his crimson eyes. “And why would you want me to do that when you could visit him yourself?”

Fumus leaned back and fished in his pocket for another cigarette. “Mmm. I have my own work to do. I don’t have time to roughen up my brother a bit.”

He studied Gokuen’s expression once more. He looked for a hint of doubt in his face, a subtle smirk tinted with knowledge, but he found none. Not one had managed to see through his web of charisma and lies. His influence tugged on all who grew close to it, and they always succumbed. Always believed each word he spoke. Fumus wasn’t complaining, yet it was amusing how utterly pathetic it was.

“Hm. Is that all, Fumus?” Gokuen said. 

“Mmm. Go wild. Rip him in half if you really want. Just keep him alive, even barely. I still need him living.”

Gokuen laughed once more, a floating, sinister laugh that wrapped around him like smoke. “You will never cease to elude me, Fumus. Whatever it is you’re planning…I have a feeling it will be exceedingly interesting.” He held out his hand. “A deal it is.”

Fumus smirked. He grasped his hand in his own and shook, the thrum of a magical deal cascading through his veins. A simple spell, but one that was used many times. Whoever broke the deal would die. Of course, Fumus knew neither of them would. Gokuen would lunge at what he’d been craving for so long like a starved animal. Fumus dangled the bone right in front of him, and just as he expected, he snatched it up.

Everything worked out beautifully. It wouldn’t be long until he could lay down the rails of his plan; he just had to get his pestering brother out of the way first.

Gokuen pulled away and stood, his smile growing sinister. “And when would you like for this to occur?”

Fumus stood as well, inhaling the smoke filling his lungs. He chuckled at his question and tossed his cigarette away before digging into it with his shoe, crushing it and leaving a pile of ashes behind. “Whenever you want. Come back to me when you’ve gotten enough blood on your hands.” 

Gokuen smiled wider. “As you wish.” 

And he disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke. 

Fumus stared at the area for a long while, his stormy gray gaze contemplative before he huffed in amusement. Everything was going well. If the stars aligned, well, he’d almost feel the tiniest bit of pity for Satanick. 

But not enough to stop what was coming for him.

He sighed and returned to pacing, letting his mind roam. He wouldn’t bother getting comfy. Gokuen was quick with his work. He’d be back in no time, stained with the purple blood of his brother. The thought gave him a familiar pang of twisted satisfaction. 

“It won’t be long,” Fumus whispered to himself, smiling wickedly as his eyes grew dark and painted with streaks of indigo.

“Not long at all.”


End file.
